btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 4
Warning Spoilers!!!! Warning this page has a descriptions of each chapter plus important characters, locations, or items book marked for a person who has already read those chapters. Chapter 301 Captives Zhao Hai tells Wales the condition of the Herculean Bull Tribe held captive by the Fighting Bull Tribe. The Mastiff Tribe send two Level 9 Experts then zhao hai and Kony go and give food and weapons to the captives to help them to survive. Mendez Yale Carrik Chapter 302 Time For Revenge Zhao Hai continues to deliver to the Herculean Bull Tribe until they started the attack on plum mile. Wales Mendez Laura Cai-Er Kony Fighting Bull Tribe Plum Mile Alien Chapter 303 The Chieftain Flees Two Level 9 Expert's show up one Fighting Bull Tribe and the other a human so Zhao Hai asks Zhao Wen to act. Wales confronts the Fighting Bull Chieftain but after witnessing zhao hai's undead he turns and flees causing the fighting bull tribe to lose even fast. Fighting Bull Chieftain was a level 7 Beast Soul User. Yale Devouring Blood Mosquito Scimitars Paul Chapter 304 Ultimate Weapon The Fighting Bull Tribes War Flag falls as Wales chases the remaining Fightingbull tribesmen Zhao Hai protects the food storehouse. While wales and the other chased after the retreating fight bull tribe for three days zhao turned them into his undead. Soon after Zhao Wen returned with the corpse of the human Level 9 Expert, who zhao turns into an undead and learns of the humans background. Zhao hai gains level 9 fire magic. The 2nd and 3rd princesses last mention. Alien Laura Yale Radiant Church Ultimate Weapon Program Ghost Staff Mendez Chapter 305 Splash Of Cold Water Zhao Hai gives Wales advice on how to handle the remaining Fighting Bull Tribesmen. Then talk about their losses and gains. Yale Clashing Laura Chapter 306 Plan After talking with laura, zhao and the Herculean Bull Tribe army travel to the West Wonder King’s Camp. Zhao obtained 100,000 Fighting Bull Tribesmen undead that they found frozen on the prairie. Zhao gained a total of 600,000 out of the 800,000 of their tribe. Zhao Hai Laura Fighting Bull Tribe Beta Meg Iron Mountain Fort Carson City Rosen Empire Chapter 307 Hidden Battle Zhao Hai secretly deals with 100,000 Demon Wolves, then they arrive at the West Wonder King’s Camp. Spatial Ranch level up to 8. Pest Cane- Demon Wolf added as pests. Cai-Er Wales West Wonder King Chapter 308 Such An Idiot West Wonder King try's to poison Zhao Hai and Wales they soon meet the person who made the poison Bowman. Rhine Lyndsay Baker Chapter 309 An Idiot Who Can't Distinguish Good And Evil Zhao Hai confronts Bowman about the Radiant Church, then West Wonder King shows his true face. Rhine Bowman Chapter 310 My Own Kingdom After Zhao Hai and Wales left the West Wonder King’s Camp Kony led the attack. Beta died in the Herculean Bull Tribes attack. Radiant Church Fighting Bull Tribe West Wonder King Bowman Stoneskin Cattle Mendez Iron Mountain Fort Laura Cai-Er Black Wasteland Chapter 311 Playing The Role Of Silkpants After returning to Iron Mountain Fort Zhao Hai talks to green and the others about their move to the Rosen Empire. Laura Meg Ni'er Merine Buda Kun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Carson City Milk Wine Large-Horned Raging Bull Chapter 312 Keeping Up Appearances In disguise Zhao Hai travel from the Beastman Prairie into Casa City. Blockhead Buda and Rockhead Buda are peak level 6 warriors and are about to breakthrough level 7. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Laura Meg Large-Horned Raging Bull Shelley Hotel Chapter 313 Ruyen Purcell Into The Stage Ruyen learns of an interesting magic beast that just entered casa city. Redspring Flowers Orchid Courtyard Grand Duke Mansion Kaiser Purcell Caeser Purcell Evan Purcell Buda Clan Jill Wellen Chapter 314 Meeting His Fiancee Ruyen calls on Zhao Hai to try and buy his Giant Horned Bulls. Jill Wellen Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Laura Ni'er Chapter 315 Completely Speechless Ruyen becomes offended by Whales and attacks him but is stopped by meg and Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows. After defusing the situation ruyen leaves with an odd demeanor that could spell trouble for Zhao Hai's future travels. Note In this chapter zhao hai takes on the alias called wales but since that would conflict with Wales page I shall make the page Whales. Laura Ni'er Meg Iron Book Jill Chapter 316 Seen Through Evan Purcell invites Whales to the Grand Duke Mansion, once their evan asks for news of Zhao Hai. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Blockhead Buda Ni'er Laura Meg Chapter 317 Mask And Status After recognizing Zhao Hai, Laura, and meg Evan Purcell gifts them 3 Elven Masks and the title of viscount. Space Bag Ruyen Chapter 318 Traveling Together With Ruyen Evan Purcell plots to reform the engagement of Zhao Hai and Ruyen, Then they leave Casa City together. Ghost Staff- New ability transformation. Whales Jill Blanca Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Jullie Chapter 319 Who Is It? Such Gall! Zhao Hai has a meal in the brown hotel then later that night is attacked. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Jill Blockhead Buda Laura Meg Gemma Jullie Rockhead Buda Cai-Er Chapter 320 Eight Armed Demon The Eight Armed Demon trys to kill Whales but fails and is forced to perform a Blood Oath. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shun Cai-Er Blockhead Buda Chapter 321 Apologizing Shun makes a Blood Oath and discuss why the attack happened. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Blockhead Buda Blanca Laura Meg Ni'er Rockhead Buda Brown Jill Chapter 322 Shun's Family Zhao Hai has Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows go with Shun to collect his family. Blanca Cat Ear Village Meg Laura Jill Ruyen Ghost Staff Blockhead Buda Chapter 323 Trap Shun's family is taken hostage so Zhao Hai shows up to help with their captors. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Suju Nalan Shungan Shunliu Chapter 324 Spring Grass Residence Zhao Hai learns that Southern King Boric was the one who sent the people to kidnap Shun's family and attack Whales. After traveling for several more day they reach the Ikisa Family domain then zhao goes to visit Bell. Cat Ear Village Green Buda Sarte City Spring Grass Residence Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 325 Calci Family Zhao Hai tells Bell about what he's learned about the Radiant Church and asked about the Rosen Empire. Meanwhile Ruyen visits the city lords mansion. Spring Grass Residence Carson City Sky Water City Calci Family Dark Magician Alliance Sarte City Jill Fernand Iksa Robert Iksa Chapter 326 Robert Ruyen thinks of a way to turn Fernand Iksa against Whales and meets Robert Iksa. Ruyen brings fernand to meet zhao and he cases problems. Jill Blockhead Buda Chapter 327 Escalating Conflict Fernand Iksa leaves in a rage and Whales see through Ruyen's plot and decides to leave her, Then fernand returns with an army. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Laura Meg Sarte City Illin Chapter 328 Power And Prestige Illin and Bell Protects Whales but Fernand Iksa refuses to listen to anyone and is prepared to destroy the hotel Until Robert Iksa appears. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 329 How Did I Get A Stupid Son! Robert Iksa defuses the situation and talks to Zhao Hai and Bell at his him. Nicholas Illin Chapter 330 Illin Zhao Hai talks with Bell and Robert Iksa and then reconciles with Fernand Iksa. After returning to the hotel zhao makes a deal with Illin involving Milk Wine. Chapter 331 They're As Close As Brothers? Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows returns to Casa City to tell Evan Purcell about Ruyen. The next Whales and Fernand Iksa get along so well it shocks everyone most of all ruyen. Laura Meg Blood Hawks Chapter 332 A Gift To You Whales spends time with Fernand Iksa then a letter returns from Evan Purcell about his daughter. When Zhao Hai leaves the next day Ruyen still follows him regardless of zhaos wishes. Bell Fernand Iksa Chapter 333 Send Off Zhao Hai says good bye to Bell and Fernand Iksa, then continue their journey. They soon arrive at the border of the Aksu Empire and Rosen Empire the Kolan Mountians. Laura Blood Hawks Ghost Staff Lifeline Canyon Cold Wind Fortess Chapter 334 Lifeline Canyon Camping in the Lifeline Canyon Ruyen's camp gets surrounded by thieves but Zhao Hai decides to help her. Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 335 Brilliant Method Zhao Hai confronts the mercenaries and makes them him his temporary allies. Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Jill Ruyen Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Chapter 336 Freewind Merchant Company Zhao Hai is approached by a servant Freewind Merchant Company and they talk about business. Storm Chapter 337 Hundred Battles Fortress Whales and Storm continue to talk until they reach Hundred Battles Fortress. Storm Laura Meg Ruyen Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 338 Spies Zhao Hai learns that the Shelly family is being suppressed by the grand duke Lionheart. Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Jill Laura Chapter 339 Retreating Whales is accused of being a spy for the Aksu Empire Devil Horse Fuin Chapter 340 Planning Now that he had offended Lionheart Zhao Hai new that they would be attacked so the would be careful moving forward. Laura Ruyen Chapter 341 Fight! Wipe Them Out! With a 5,000 man cavalry blocking his path Zhao Hai uses his undead beastman cavalry to fight back. Spatial Ranch- level up 9 Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Ruyen Shun Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Chapter 342 Correctly Guesses the identity Ruyen and Jill guess Whales identity as Zhao Hai. Lionheart Chapter 343 Mercenaries Lionheart starts to scheme wit how to deal with Whales, at their resting place mercenaries accuse Zhao Hai of wanting to kill him. Wright Laura Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shun Cai-Er Chapter 344 Keeping Count Ruyen is kidnapped so Zhao Hai gives chase. Shun Cai-Er Laura Chapter 345 Intent To Incriminate Zhao Hai discovers that the city lord was going to use official means to deal with him. Zhao decides to bring Ruyen to the next shelly family hotel until she can be sent home. Chapter 346 Lionhearts Hidden Issue Soldier come to imprison Zhao Hai so he has Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows kill them. In the following days Lionheart sent assassins every day amounting to over 5,000. While lionheart kept influencing all noble ask gained the kings displeasure unknowingly. Shun Jill Rosen Emperor Chapter 347 Shelley Family's Test Today instead of being attacked Zhao Hai meets the shelly familys light cavalry Might. Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 348 River Law City Zhao Hai arrives at River Law City, once there zhao received a letter from Evan Purcell to bring Ruyen to Sky Water City. zhao spends the day shopping then get on a boat to sky water city. Might Stack Laura Ni'er Chapter 349 Arrow Turtle Zhao Hai gets to know the ship stack. Stack Laura Law River Chapter 350 Insane Level Ups The ship is attacked by a large amount of Arrow Turtles, then Whales shows his ability as a " Space Mage". Spatial Ranch- level up 14 Magic animals 10,000 all animals become magic animals Fisheries function able to hold 10,000 fish creatures. Laura Meg Fragrant Cedar Wood Might Ghost Staff Cai-Er Lionheart Chapter 351 Ancient Black Permafrost Zhao Hai looks at his gains in the space, then Lionheart sends people to kill Whales again. Stack Might Ancient Black Permafrost Chapter 352 Big Harvests Zhao Hai kills the water mage assassins and collects their Ancient Black Permafrost. Then the Swordfish comes to attack them but zhao hai kills the crew and takes the ship for himself. Zhao looks at his profits and arrives at Sky Water City. New Spring- Cold Water Spring creates Ancient Black Permafrost. Cai-Er Profound Glacial Liquid Magic Cannon Spectre Battleship Chapter 353 Sky Water City Zhao Hai enters Sky Water City and meets Marriott the leader of the city sherry hotel. Stack Marriott Might Laura Chapter 354 13th Young Master At the hotel Zhao Hai meets the 13th Young Master of the Shelley Family and learns of a dark secret. Might Marriott Whales Chapter 355 City Lord's Mansion The 13th Young Master of the Shelley Family is taken away and Whales hints at his true identity to Might and Marriott. The next Zhao Hai goes to meet the city lord of Sky Water City a member of the Calci Family. Ruyen Dark Scepter Chapter 356 Smith Zhao Hai arrives at the city lords mansion and meets Smith Calci. Phil Bell Chapter 357 Sweet Plum Courtyard Zhao Hai and Smith Calci talk business and then smith tells why he trusts him. Sweet Plum Garden Chapter 358 Megan Zhao Hai and the others move into the Sweet Plum Courtyard once the moved in a group of young nobles and Megan Smith Calci daughter walked in the courtyard. Phil Laura Green Buda Ruyen Shun Whales Chapter 359 Plum blossom Princess Megan's party taste the Milk Wine that Mr. Whales gifted them and they pass out from it. The next day megan wakes up from being drunk and goes to see her father Smith Calci. Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Little May Chris Calci Diya Calci Chapter 360 Business Smith Calci introduce's Zhao Hai to Megan later megan goes ou to play with Laura and Meg while zhao goes to meet Might and Marriott. Chris Calci Diya Calci Ruyen Jill Chapter 361 Fire Fish Business Zhao Hai makes some business deals with Marriott and Might, while Megan is confused why such beautiful women like Meg and Laura are with zhao hai. Southern King Boric Chapter 362 The Restaurant Is Attacked Laura, Meg, and Megan eat in and restaurant until the are attacked. Ni'er Sky Water City Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Ghost Staff Snowflake Celestial Foals\ Chapter 363 Furious After killing the doomed soldier that attacked them Laura, Meg, and Megan return to the city lords mansion. meanwhile the forces in Sky Water City know that a storm is coming. Doomed Soldier Ghost Staff Chris Calci Ocean's Home Dean James Chapter 364 As Expected Zhao Hai turns the Doomed Soldier into and undead and learns who ordered the attack. Zhao then talks to Smith Calci about cooperating in multiple ways. Thorn 23 Space Bag Chris Calci Diya Calci Lionheart Chapter 365 Grand Duke Lionheart And The Buda Clan Zhao Hai returns to iron mountain fort and looks at the progress they've made. Elsewhere Marriott and Might discuss their family's plans. Cai-Er Sweet Plum Garden Iron Mountain Fort Green Buda Smith Calci Chapter 366 Cautious Smith Zhao Hai goes to meet Marriott and Might to talk about business and revenge, meanwhile smith confrims what zhao hai told him. Smith Calci Megan Lionheart Narro Calci Chapter 367 Smith's Appreciation Smith Calci comes to like Zhao Hai's way of dealing things and zhao tells him that the Shelly family agreed to work with them. Then Smith Calci meets Marriott and Might. Phil Sweet Plum Garden Marriott Chapter 368 Benefits Marriott tells Smith Calci their plans on how they will deal with Lionheart and Zhao Hai feels hope for the Buda Clan. Might Cai-Er Shun Laura Chapter 369 Mantis Lionheart falls from grace and retreats to his territory then the Calci Family and the Shelly family make their move. But lionheart disappears and no one can find him but Zhao Hai who uses his Blood Hawks to follow him. Marriott Radiant Church Chapter 370 Radiant Church, Good People Zhao Hai continues to follow and spy on Lionheart and the Radiant Church spy's. Spatial Ring Eugene Clan Calci Family Shelly family Ocean Waves Dynasty Posiedon Chapter 371 I'll Give You A Sleeping Pill Zhao Hai attacks Lionheart and the Radiant Church, after killing lionheart he brought his and his son's head to Smith Calci. Phil Laura Divergent Warlock Chapter 372 Shock Smith Calci talks to Zhao Hai about the list he gave him and zhao asks smith to do somethings for him. Posiedon Swordfish Phil Louis Rosen Rosen Emperor Chapter 373 Didn't Know, Didn't Look, Still Scary The Rosen Empire completes a massive purge of members the Radiant Church. The nobles seek help from the Calci Family but unable to think of anything Smith Calci tells Zhao Hai. Chapter 374 Off To The Sea Zhao Hai gives the Calci Family an answer to the problem Then Zhao Hai and Laura set sail on the Haven. Chapter 375 Ape Island Zhao Hai looks for a uninhabited island and decides to search Ape Island. Laura Meg Sky Water City Jinan Chapter 376 Blade Scale Whale While on their way to Ape Island Zhao Hai flirts with Laura and Meg, Then after traveling for several days the Haven is attacked by Blade Scale Whales. Healing the Blade Scale Whale cost 200,000 gold in the space. Jinan Arrow Turtle Chapter 377 Little Monkey Zhao Hai Lands on Ape Island and start to explore the island, their they meet a smart small monkey with surprising abilities. Spatial Ranch level up 16 Blade Scale Whale Jinan Arrow Turtle Haven Laura Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Meg Chapter 378 Little Jin Little Jin shows Zhao Hai around Ape Island. Laura Cai-Er Zhao Wen Ghost Staff Chapter 379 Strange Tree Little Jin takes Zhao Hai to the gorilla village and gives zhao hai a great suprise. Later little jin takes zhao to a special tree that helps the apes on Ape Island evolve. Laura Meg Ni'er Bread Fruit Chapter 380 Pirates Zhao Hai gets ready to leave Ape Island and starts altering the ships to transport the Fire Fish. After leaving the island zhao is surrounded by pirates and see's Little Jin's surprising strength. Spatial Farm- level up 25 Goldmetal Tree Laura Meg Fire Fish Swordfish Blade Scale Whale Arrow Turtle Chapter 381 Arriving At The Port Zhao Hai takes the pirate ships and then returns to Sky Water City with the food and Fire Fish. Smith Calci then tells zhao about how things have been with the Radiant Church Little Jin Goldmetal Tree Snakehead Pirate Group Marriott Chapter 382 5th Successor Enters The Stage The Calci Family is shocked by the output of Fire Fish and want to know he does but Smith Calci refuses to ask. Sky Water City Fire Fish Peter Calci Mike Calci Juwan Calci Chapter 383 Learning To Brew From The Apes The Calci Family becomes greedier for Zhao Hai's Fire Fish method and Juwan Calci comes to take it. Smith Calci Warns zhao hai to leave while he sorts this issue out. zhao decides to go to Ape Island to learn how to make beer. Phil Laura Megan Blood Hawks Little Jin Sweet Plum Garden Bread Fruit Meg Chapter 384 I'm Afraid That You Can't Handle It Zhao Hai boards the Haven to leave Sky Water City and go to Ape Island until he is stopped by Smith Calci's 5th brother Juwan Calci. juwan threatens zhao to little affect. Laura Meg Ni'er Shun Chapter 385 I'll Accept These Ships Juwan Calci challenges Zhao Hai bottom line and lose the lives of the people on the other ships. Smith Calci Sky Water City Zach Claci Chapter 386 It's Not Impossible, It Is A Certianly Smith Calci sends a letter to his older brother hoping to change the Calci Family's way of dealing with Zhao Hai. Then Phil delivers zhao hai's letter about Juwan Calci causing smith ti be very angry. Zhao goes to Ape Island and learns make beer then goes to Iron Mountain Fort. Ruyen Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Merine Buda Green Buda Kun Chapter 387 Level Up Zhao Hai has the Giant Horned Bull tribe learn how make beer from Little Jin, after leaving ape island zhao goes out to sea and opens a space rift in the sea. The space levels up and zhao has the ability to cure the Water of Nothingness. Spatial Farm level up 30 Spatial Ranch level up 20 Small World Function unlocked no animal limit. background unlocked. Processing factory function unlocked. Green Buda Laura Cai-Er Chapter 388 Multi-Purpose Processing Machine Zhao Hai builds the processing factory and has Cai-Er works on growing the crops for the cure. While looking into the horizon the Haven is attacked by a Merpeople. Processing factory cost 100,000 gold plus one free processing machine. upgraded the processing factory to level 10 meaning it can hold 10 processing machines-cost 10,000,000 gold coins. Space monitor system increased from a range of 2 kilometers to 10 kilometers. Cai-Er Chapter 389 First Contact With Merpeople Zhao Hai meets a Crag of the shrimpman tribe and zhao hai offers to trade with his tribe. Zhao hai decides to go to Rising Water City because the issue with the Calci Family is not solved. Jinan Meg Jade Water City Chapter 390 Multi-Purposing Machine's Fee On the way to Rising Water City Zhao Hai looks at the multi-purpose machines. Chapter 391 Two Days Zhao Hai looks around the space and its food chain, then the cure is being made in the processing machine zhao shares a moment of relief with Meg and Laura. Mu'er Laura Meg Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shun Chapter 392 Call Them Zhao Hai decides to find a new partner in Rising Water City because of the Calci Family's actions. But when zhao arrives in the city he see's that the city is in a poor condition, later zhao hai decides to use Lauras employees in their new shop. Jinan Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shun Ronaldo Chapter 393 Charlie Zhao Hai is visited by a man who wishes zhao to visit his "master" and doesn't want to tell zhao his name yet but must because of zhao's refusal. Zhao finally agrees to go and meet the third prince Charlie Rosen and makes a business deal with him. Shun Liru Aonas Rising Water City Chapter 394 Sincerity Zhao Hai and Charlie Rosen make an agreement and zhao follows him to Jade Water City. Aonas questions Charlie Rosen's politeness towards zhao, Liru Chapter 395 Buda Family's Chance To Rcover Zhao Hai tells Green Buda about his deal and possibly supporting Charlie Rosen. the next day zhao hai and charlie board the Haven then zhao tells charlie about the Radiant Church. Liru Ronaldo Laura Charlie Rosen Lionheart Chapter 396 Business Zhao Hai talks business with Charlie Rosen. Laura Chapter 397 Second Prince The Haven is surrounded by the second prince and is threatened by him. Liru Charlie Rosen Chapter 398 Attitude Zhao Hai talks to Laura and Meg then spies on Charlie Rosen. Liru Evan Purcell Chapter 399 Waiting Zhao Hai sends 5 ships to protect Ruyen on her way back to the Purcell duchy in the Aksu Empire. Then Zhao hai and the others wait for the cure to the water of nothingness to finish. Shun Charlie Rosen Laura Meg Green Buda Kun Merine Buda Kevin Markey Chapter 400 Pleasantly Surprised Green Buda tells Zhao Hai about the true Wild Dragon Battle Qi, then zhao takes the cure with a Goldmetal fruit. Zhao the practices his battle qi and breaks through to the 8th level. Laura Meg Merine Buda Kun Kevin Markey